This disclosure relates to a system and method for blasting an overhead surface.
Methods for stripping paint from a metal surface have evolved over the years. Abrasive blasting is one of the popular methods known in such industry. Abrasive blasting method is performed by forcibly propelling a stream of abrasive material, such as shot and grit, to smoothen the selected surface. One of the popular devices used for abrasive blasting is a blasting cabinet. This method allows the user to blast a material within the blasting cabinet. Such method can be effective in recycling the abrasive material used. Moreover, using such method can contain the abrasive material, dust, and other particulates within the blasting cabinet. Thus, such method can keep the waste contained and can prevent contaminating the environment. However using such method can be restrictive to the size of the blasting cabinet and cannot be used to blast a larger object. Moreover, such method is usually kept at one place and is not mobile. Another method used for blasting is pressure blaster, which can be used to blast large objects and/or surfaces. In such methods, the abrasive material is released from a nozzle towards the selected surface. Thus, this method can be expensive, as it does not support recycling of abrasive material used. Additionally it can be inconvenient to use such method when blasting overhead surfaces.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for blasting an overhead surface.